The next cat chapter 4
by Darknessfaith
Summary: Akito takes Shigure away and Tohru notices the good that's on her back. Rated for some sex relate talk but that's it.
1. Chapter 1

The new cat

Chapter 4

We all have our differences

"SLAM!" was all that could be heard throughout the house. Tohru looked up; she wiped her tear filled eyes. Kyo still held her arms around her as he looked up too. Kyo swung his arms to his sides then glanced at Shigure who only had his eyes wide open in surprise.

"Yuki – Kun?" Tohru called.

Yuki ran down stairs he looked around and then walked over to Tohru and Kyo. He looked up.

"What was that?" Tohru asked.

Kyo looked toward the door to slide it open but Tohru grabbed his hand, she shook her head.

"No." She said.

Yuki grabbed her arms and Tohru squirmed.

Kyo opened it anyways and closed it behind him, you could hear his footsteps for a long times, and Tohru listen to them. There was another loud "SLAM!" then a "THUMP!" and Kyo's footsteps could no longer be heard.

"Ah!" Tohru winced as she heard the noises.

Tohru broke from Yuki's grasp and opened the door to see Kyo standing face to face with Akito.

"Uh – oh…" Tohru mumbled, feeling slightly dizzy and falling over.

Tohru opened her eyes, she saw a bit of blanket over her nose and some light shinning in then remembering Kyo face to face with Akito.

"And Kyo!" She said sitting up, he was sitting in front of her.

"Tohru – Chan." Kyo said quietly.

Tohru looked at him, he was wearing tan pants a black, button up shirt that must have been his school shirt but Tohru didn't know.

"You're running a fever, you should rest." Kyo said.

"Where… is Yuki – Kun or Shigure – Kun?" Tohru asked quietly as she lay back down.

Kyo glanced at her before swallowing slowly and looked at the door.

"Akito – Sama was going to take me away but Shigure – kun said that he would go in his place and just a few minutes ago Yuki – Kun said that he was going to get Shigure – Kun back." Kyo sighed.

Tohru moved onto her side and Kyo walked out of the room.

Tohru fell asleep again but woke soon after with Hatori's voice echoing in her head.

_Leave now, don't any further involved with the Sohma Family._ Tohru remembered Hatori telling her.

Tohru quickly slid out of the bed and slid her shoes onto her feet she ran out the door. Kyo and Yuki both turned their heads to watch her.

Tohru didn't even notice that Yuki was back but at the moment she was mad and she didn't really care about what was going on around her

Tohru panted as she reached the Sohma's house, she busted in and ran inside finding Hatori, she fell to her knees, panting.

"Hatori – Kun." She said.

"I was expecting you…." Hatori said.

Tohru looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked down before looking back up his sad face always the same.

"Shigure – Kun is it? Is that who you're looking for?" Hatori asked.

Tohru nodded and put her hands together in her lap. She looked up at Hatori.

"I told you not to get involved Tohru – Chan." Hatori said.

"And you did anyways!" He yelled as he knocked a picture over.

Tohru winced.

"You followed your heart and you listened to yourself. Tohru – Chan, that is what everyone needs and you have it. Why don't you go up to Akito – Sama and get Shigure back?" Hatori asked, his voice now sounding calmer.

Tohru swallowed and shook her head.

"Because I can't I just can't…" She cried.

Hatori put his mouth near Tohru's ear.

"Then I am no help." He whispered.

But Hatori _was _a help, he noticed what was on her back, he noticed the thing that she herself didn't know about. She had a remembered talking to Kyo about this a long time ago.

Tohru got up. And Hatori bent over to pick up the picture, he turned around to put the picture back and Tohru put her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you so much Hatori." She told him. Tohru turned around and walked out, seeing Momiji.

"Hello." Momiji smiled up at Tohru. Tohru smiled down at him.

"What were you doing?" Momiji asked.

"Oh um just you know… asking about Shigure – Kun." Tohru said.

"Can I walk you home?" Momiji asked.

"I have to stand up to Akito!" Tohru mumbled.

"I have to go talk to Akito – Sama." Tohru said as she walked past Momiji, not meaning to be rude but at the moment she was mad at Akito.

Tohru walked into the dark room where Akito was already waiting for her. She stood up and looked at Akito.

"Give back Shigure – Kun!" Tohru said.

"Ha! You think I'll just give him back." Akito laughed.

"I'll fight you if I have to!" Tohru said.

"Just you? Just you alone?" Akito laughed evilly.

"She's not alone!" Hatori said as he walked behind him.

"Nor is he." That must have been Momiji

"I won't let you hurt Tohru – Chan." Kyo grinned as he also walked in and put his fists up.

"Trying to hurt my best friend? I don't think so." Yuki laughed.

Tohru smiled, all her friends were there, defending her.

Akito ran toward Tohru but she quickly ducked in fear and Akito tripped over her. Akito started to get up but Hatori knocked him back down with his elbow. Akito yelled out in pain and Kyo stepped on his back while Yuki grabbed his arms. Momiji ran to the other side and opened the door, seeing Shigure tied up.

"Shigure – Kun!" Momiji yelled as he ran over to him and untied him.

"Are you guys okay?" Shigure asked.

Momiji nodded and ran out of the small room into the room that everyone else was in.

"So… I can dislocate your shoulder… or you can give Shigure – Kun back to us." Kyo grinned. Akito pushed them off of him.

"Fine… take him… but next time!" Akito yelled as he stood up straight and stormed out of the room.

Tohru smiled and looked at her friends.

"Thank you very much." She smiled as she hugged each one of them individually.

"Hatori – Kun, we should be getting back. Thank you very much for what you said earlier about me… It really helped me to come in here." Tohru laughed.

Hatori nodded and put a hand on Tohru's shoulder he nodded at her again and shook his head.

"You really needed it… all you needed was someone to compliment you for once." Hatori explained.

_Was that really... all she wanted? _Kyo thought.

_Why didn't we notice?_ Yuki thought as he looked down.

"Bye!" Momiji said as he turned around to follow Hatori.

As they walked back to the house Kyo stopped Tohru, grabbing her by the shoulder. Shigure and Yuki walked on.

"Tohru… I didn't know… That was all you needed… I didn't realize it; I was only focused on beating that stupid Rat!" Kyo said.

Tohru started to cry.

"Such a burden… I'm such a burden…. Why do you worry so much? Kyo – Kun you remember on new years?" Tohru wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah I remember." Kyo said.

"You left me alone and then… You and Yuki – Kun came back… I was so happy… only for the fact that you worried. But I noticed that it was hard on you to realize it because I tried to hide it… That's just like you Kyo… Thank you very much for worrying about me because although it's hard to notice that you've done something wrong… But you… Kyo – Kun… you accept it but no one else does that… Could that be… what's on your back?" Tohru cried.

"Tohru I didn't know how hard you try not to show it… I try to hide my anger sometimes and I'm sorry if I don't but… It's okay to show it sometimes." Kyo said.

"Thank you so much!" Tohru said as she grabbed his shirt collar and him towards her, she wrapped around him tightly then pulled away and his and grabbed his hand. She ran back down to the house and smiled.

They sat down and Tohru put her hands on Kyo's chest then leaned over to kiss him. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Yuki – Kun! Don't leave those two alone in a room for too long!" Shigure yelled as he started to type.

"We all know one thing leads to another!" He added.

Tohru laughed through the kiss and then pushed her forehead against his and slowly pulled her head up.

"Kyo – Kun… I think I understand how you feel now… I know what it's like trying to hide things… We are so alike Kyo… but you and Yuki – Kun, you guys can get along because now that you just noticed me… don't you think that you can do it with other people too?" Tohru asked.

"I think you're right… I'm sorry for fighting with Yuki – Kun all the time." Kyo said as he stood up.

"Maybe someday the zodiac will have thirteen in it… someday but I'm sure… you don't have to fight to do it." Tohru nodded.

Kyo nodded back and then walked out of the room.

_We can all try to hide things… but how come when someone says something about it then other people notice when it was right in front of them the whole time? Why does that change anything… because deep down… we know what's on our back… and we notice it and we notice what's on other backs… sometimes we can see through the parts that cover in… we can still see… we can still see the good underneath. _Tohru thought as she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A new cat chapter two

You… and I

Tohru started to make breakfast for Yuki who wasn't feeling well and was staying home sick. It had been four days, four since Akito had given her the pendant, four days since she had kissed Kyo up on the roof, and four days since Shigure had finished his book. Tohru put the bowl of soup and the glass of orange juice on a tray and went up to Yuki's room. Kyo and Tohru had sort of avoided having long conversations with each other but Tohru hadn't minded.

Tohru opened Yuki's door, he sat up slowly and smiled, stretching his arms.

"Tohru – Chan" he smiled, Tohru smiled back and handed the tray to him.

"You didn't have to make my breakfast." Yuki laughed.

"It's okay, you aren't feeling well and you have to eat Yuki – Kun!" Tohru laughed.

Yuki bit into the eggs and slammed the orange juice, he took his time eating the eggs and then ate the bacon, and he placed his hands on both sides of the tray and looked up at Tohru.

"Thank you." He said. Tohru nodded and grabbed his tray, she closed his door then looked up seeing Kyo.

"Woa!" She half yelled, startled that he was standing infront of her.

"Kyo – kun…" Tohru smiled.

"Tohru – san"

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me today, we only have a few more days of school before summer." He laughed.

"Of course I will!" Tohru said as she went down stairs and grabbed her bag, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket.

Tohru turned to wait for Kyo. She looked down then up again.

"Hold on." She said as he went up stairs and grabbed her bag, she looked at Yuki's door the opened it.

"Yuki – Kun… we're going to school now but I'll come back early okay?" She explained as she walked over to him, put his hands around the sides of his face, then kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you Tohru – san" Yuki coughed. Tohru nodded then turned around to walk out of the door; she ran down the stairs and slowed down next to Kyo.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

As they walked to school, it hot hotter and hotter outside. Tohru took off her jacket and put it over her messenger bag. She slipped her hand over Kyo's hand and walked by him; he looked down momentarily and let a small smile creep over his face before looking back up. Tohru almost tripped over a rock but she quickly regained her balance, she wasn't sure if Kyo had caught her or if she had her foot our but she set her mind on the belief that Kyo had caught her.

When they got to school Tohru waved to Arisa and Hana. Kyo bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Don't let anyone hug you, okay?" He said, Tohru nodded then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later… I'm going to get out of school early today to go make sure Yuki – Kun's okay but you don't have to come." Tohru said to Kyo.

"Tohru – Chan, hurry up!" Arisa yelled.

Tohru held her finger out them, with the 'one minute' sign. Kyo looked down at Tohru.

"You're going to miss track." Kyo frowned.

"Tohru – Chan!" Hana yelled.

Tohru gripped her fists, she wanted to go over to Arisa and Hana and punch them but she smiled at Kyo.

"Its okay, Yuki's more important than track." Tohru said.

"Alright I'll come with you. Meet here at twelve?" Kyo said.

"Tohru Honda – Chan!" Arisa and Hana yelled.

Tohru turned around.

"HOLD ON I'M TALKING TO MY FRIEND RIGHT NOW! GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" Tohru yelled. She turned back to Kyo who laughed and nodded to her.

"Alright I'll see you later." Kyo laughed.

As Kyo walked Tohru still held onto his hand until his arm was almost behind his back, then she let go, this had made it easy to see… Mostly for Hana and Arisa, they laughed almost silently.

Tohru turned to Hana and Arisa then ran over to them. She shook her head at them and they laughed.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Are you going out with the carrot?" Arisa chuckled; she called him carrot because of his orange hair.

Tohru wasn't sure if she was going out with him or not.

"I don't know." Tohru shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're either going out with him or not… what happened between you two?"

"Nothing did."

"They why were you holding his hand?"

"Um…"

"Are you going out with him or not?"

"I'm not sure!"

"So what happened?"

"We were up on the roof and we kissed, that's all."

"Ha-ha! So you're going out!"

"I don't know!" Tohru folded her arms as she walked into class, she looked over to the boy who 'secretly' had a crush on Tohru but it wasn't a secret, everyone knew.

'_Don't make eye contact!' _Tohru warned herself as she went to sit down.

Class was boring as usual, Tohru almost fell asleep but she kept getting a ruler hit on her desk. At the end of class she started walking toward her locker and the boy who had a crush on her walked up to her.

"Tohru, did you get the water bottles for track?" He asked. Tohru nodded.

"You did that? Really? You're so great!" He said as he opened his arms to hug her and he wrapped his hands around her.

'_Uh oh… this isn't good… nope not good at.'_ Tohru thought.

Thankfully Kyo said and he backed up against the locker, pushing Tohru back but that didn't stop her from turning into her zodiac form. Her friends, Arisa and Hana came and picked her up, they ran outside. Kyo punched the boy and ran after Hana and Arisa, he caught up with them. Over time, Akito had also let them into the clan but not as he let Tohru in, they didn't turn into the zodiac form, they could just hug the Sohma boys. And just the day before Tohru had told Arisa and Hana about her being able to turn into the zodiac form.

"So are you and Tohru – Chan really going out?" Arisa asked.

"Um I don't know." 

Arisa laughed. Tohru shook her head so that her head was out of her clothes as they got behind a tree.

"You're a cat?" Kyo asked as he kneeled beside her.

"I guess so… I remember telling my mom that I changed my zodiac to a cat but I guess that it also made me turn into one!" Tohru laughed.

After a while Tohru turned back into her human form and she put her clothes on quickly. Kyo was standing on the other side of the tree, Arisa and Hana said that they were going to go make sure that the kid didn't see that Tohru had turned into a cat.

"Arisa – Chan asked if we were going out." Kyo said. Tohru leaned against the tree.

"She asked me too." Tohru answered.

"Are we?"

"I was going to ask you."

"Well..."

"It's coming up on one… I have to go back to Yuki – Kun. Are you coming?" Tohru bent over to tie her shoe. And Kyo walked to the other side of the tree where she was, he figured she had been done dressing. Tohru stood back up and smiled at him, Kyo nodded and slipped his hand over Tohru's neck, pressing his lips against hers, Tohru had to stand on her toes but it didn't bother her. Arisa and Hana had been watched.

"Yep I think they're going out." Arisa laughed, Hana nodded and chuckled.

"Let's go to lunch." Hana suggested, Arisa agreed and shook her head at Tohru before turning around to go get lunch.

Tohru smiled as she let her feet rest again, looking up at Kyo as she grabbed his hand, she pulled him along.

Tohru walked in the front door and ran up to Yuki who seemed to be doing better.

"Hey Yuki –Kun" Tohru smiled as she sat at the edge of his bed, Kyo came in too, he stood by Yuki's bed.

"My throat hurts…" Yuki squeaked.

"Alright." Tohru said as she walked down stairs to make him something for his throat, Kyo followed her but was stopped by Yuki.

"Kyo – Kun" Yuki said.

Kyo turned around.

"I saw you and Tohru four days ago. How could you? You know I liked her and you know I was going to confess!"


	3. Chapter 3

The new cat

---------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Just a hint of jealousy

Tohru stood by the door, listening to Yuki scold Kyo on how he wanted to go out with Tohru. Her bangs fell into of her face as she gripped the glass in her hand. She took a hold of the door handle and pushed it, letting herself in.

"Yuki – Kun… I love you so much too but more like a friend. I remember the first time we met, we were the greatest friends! And if I went out with you… things would change." Tohru explained as she looked down.

Yuki had never though of it that way before but he agreed to it too, it would be different, different in a big way. Yuki nodded and Kyo just listened also agreeing, Yuki and Tohru were the greatest friends, they did everything together.

"Yuki – Kun, you're sounding weird, may I hear your breathing?" Tohru asked as she walked over to him. It was true, every one of his words sounded like squeak.

Yuki sat up and nodded to her. Tohru walked over and put her head near his mouth, listening to his breaths, he let out a squeak every time he let out a breath and his breathing was heavy. Tohru pulled back quickly.

"That's strange. Yuki – Kun, take off your shirt." Tohru ordered. Yuki nodded and took it off, his bare chest showed a large lump and Tohru gasped. She put her hand on the lump and swallowed, she could only think of one thing, she turned her head to look at Kyo.

"Kyo – Kun. Come over here." She swallowed.

Kyo walked over to her and Tohru unbuttoned his shirt, easing his left arm out of the sleeve, his right arm remained in the sleeve. Tohru looked at his chest and put her hand on it, feeling no lump nor seeing any. She turned quickly toward the wall the gasping.

"No! No! No! No!" She cried. Yuki had a broken rib but it had already started to let the infected particles off into his lungs which meant hard, painful breathing, and coughing up blood, if Tohru had know a little bit sooner they could have gotten him to a hospital but by now it was too late.

"Yuki – Kun! You have a broken infected rib and it's already spread! The infection is only stopped if the bone is back into place. You're going to die!" She cried, tears streaming out of her face.

"W- What!"

"Why didn't you tell us that you hot hurt earlier?" Tohru yelled.

"Because I didn't want you to be worried!" Yuki said.

"Just because you didn't want us to worry!" Tohru cried more.

Yuki let out a yell of pain. Tohru let a slower tear fall from her eye as she turned around to see Kyo's hand were the lump _was._

"K- Kyo – kun?" Tohru asked. Kyo stood up straight.

"Thank you Tohru – Chan." Yuki bowed.

"Don't thank me… Kyo did it; I didn't have the guts to." Tohru laughed.

Yuki nodded to Kyo and Kyo nodded back. Tohru ran down the stairs and grabbed a wrap. Tohru wrapped Yuki's bare chest gently and smiled at him.

"You should get some rest." Tohru said as she nodded to Yuki, he nodded back and slid back into bed.

Tohru walked down to the kitchen, she looked in the pantry seeing if there was anything she could make for dinner. Kyo stood by the counter, the upper part of his legs leaning against it. Tohru looked over to him momentarily; she shot a smile at him before looking back in the pantry.

"Evening Tohru – Chan, evening Kyo – Kun." Shigure said as he walked through the door. He sat down on the pad.

"Hi Shigure – San!" Tohru answered as she turned to him. Shigure looked up at her.

"I'll make dinner tonight." He sighed.

"But tomorrow you're making it Tohru – Chan!" Shigure said.

Tohru nodded and laughed.

"I will. I promise!" She told him.

"That's four nights in a row!" Shigure said bluntly.

"Five." Tohru corrected him.

Shigure rolled his eyes at her. Tohru turned to Kyo then walked past him to one of the rooms that she was suppose to fix earlier, only Shigure's files though. Tohru went over to the desk and started taking papers and filing them, putting them in drawers. Kyo walked up behind her and put his hands over her shoulders, hugging her from behind.

"You still haven't answered my question yet." He laughed, so did Tohru. She walked over to another desk and picked up the papers then walked back over to Kyo who was leaning against the desk.

Tohru put her hand on Kyo's chest then leaned into kiss him. She pressed her lips against his and he put his hands behind him on the desk to support himself. Kyo closed his eyes and hit his thumbs against the wooden desk. He put one hand on her shoulder, curling his fingers of her shoulders.

"Can you two go into a room?" Shigure asked as he walked in and stopped by the door frame.

Tohru smiled through the kiss but kept kissing him. Shigure thought for a moment.

_That's odd… Tohru and Kyo? I was thinking it would be Tohru and Yuki since they were such good friends._ Shigure rolled his eyes.

Tohru put her hand on his cheek and pulled her head up before kissing him again, pulling him close to her. Kyo laughed slightly then looked up at her; he pulled away slowly then pushed his forehead against hers.

Tohru stood up straight and smiled, she turned to see Shigure standing there and blushed heavily. She had barely heard him. Yuki though was behind him, his fists gripped he looked at Tohru and shook his head, hoping that she hadn't seen him, he ran back up the stairs to his room.

Tohru heard a knock at the door, she swallowed slightly… wondering who it was she went over and slid it open.

_Kagura! _Tohru thought.

"Aw, hi Kagura – Chan" Tohru fake smiled.

"Kagura – Chan? She's here? How am I supposed to tell her?" Kyo asked Shigure.

"Just do it."

"Alright." Kyo took a deep breath and walked over by Tohru.

"Kagura – Chan I always liked you as a friend but I never wanted to marry you and now I'm going out with Tohru and I'm in the best of times and I don't want to go out with you but I'd like to be your friend!" Kyo said very fast.

Kagura looked down.

"It's okay because I came to tell you the same thing." Kagura let a tear drip from her eye.

"I'm going out with someone too and I wanted you to know."

Tohru winced.

"I think that Tohru – Chan is better for you than me but I'm happy you found someone. Can we still be friends?" Kagura asked.

Kyo nodded. She had become so much more different. Changing on Kyo like that wasn't something that she would do.

"I have to go." Kyo said as he grabbed the door handle and slid it closed. He looked to Tohru who just sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Kyo - Kun. I forgot about Kagura – Chan" Tohru mumbled as she looked down.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Kyo answered.

Kyo wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, even through the worst of time I'll always love you." Kyo said.

Tohru cried and cried, they were standing there for what seemed like hours.

"It's okay Tohru – Chan… it's okay."


	4. Chapter 4

The new cat

Chapter 4

We all have our differences

"SLAM!" was all that could be heard throughout the house. Tohru looked up; she wiped her tear filled eyes. Kyo still held her arms around her as he looked up too. Kyo swung his arms to his sides then glanced at Shigure who only had his eyes wide open in surprise.

"Yuki – Kun?" Tohru called.

Yuki ran down stairs he looked around and then walked over to Tohru and Kyo. He looked up.

"What was that?" Tohru asked.

Kyo looked toward the door to slide it open but Tohru grabbed his hand, she shook her head.

"No." She said.

Yuki grabbed her arms and Tohru squirmed.

Kyo opened it anyways and closed it behind him, you could hear his footsteps for a long times, and Tohru listen to them. There was another loud "SLAM!" then a "THUMP!" and Kyo's footsteps could no longer be heard.

"Ah!" Tohru winced as she heard the noises.

Tohru broke from Yuki's grasp and opened the door to see Kyo standing face to face with Akito.

"Uh – oh…" Tohru mumbled, feeling slightly dizzy and falling over.

Tohru opened her eyes, she saw a bit of blanket over her nose and some light shinning in then remembering Kyo face to face with Akito.

"And Kyo!" She said sitting up, he was sitting in front of her.

"Tohru – Chan." Kyo said quietly.

Tohru looked at him, he was wearing tan pants a black, button up shirt that must have been his school shirt but Tohru didn't know.

"You're running a fever, you should rest." Kyo said.

"Where… is Yuki – Kun or Shigure – Kun?" Tohru asked quietly as she lay back down.

Kyo glanced at her before swallowing slowly and looked at the door.

"Akito – Sama was going to take me away but Shigure – kun said that he would go in his place and just a few minutes ago Yuki – Kun said that he was going to get Shigure – Kun back." Kyo sighed.

Tohru moved onto her side and Kyo walked out of the room.

Tohru fell asleep again but woke soon after with Hatori's voice echoing in her head.

_Leave now, don't any further involved with the Sohma Family._ Tohru remembered Hatori telling her.

Tohru quickly slid out of the bed and slid her shoes onto her feet she ran out the door. Kyo and Yuki both turned their heads to watch her.

Tohru didn't even notice that Yuki was back but at the moment she was mad and she didn't really care about what was going on around her

Tohru panted as she reached the Sohma's house, she busted in and ran inside finding Hatori, she fell to her knees, panting.

"Hatori – Kun." She said.

"I was expecting you…." Hatori said.

Tohru looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked down before looking back up his sad face always the same.

"Shigure – Kun is it? Is that who you're looking for?" Hatori asked.

Tohru nodded and put her hands together in her lap. She looked up at Hatori.

"I told you not to get involved Tohru – Chan." Hatori said.

"And you did anyways!" He yelled as he knocked a picture over.

Tohru winced.

"You followed your heart and you listened to yourself. Tohru – Chan, that is what everyone needs and you have it. Why don't you go up to Akito – Sama and get Shigure back?" Hatori asked, his voice now sounding calmer.

Tohru swallowed and shook her head.

"Because I can't I just can't…" She cried.

Hatori put his mouth near Tohru's ear.

"Then I am no help." He whispered.

But Hatori _was _a help, he noticed what was on her back, he noticed the thing that she herself didn't know about. She had a remembered talking to Kyo about this a long time ago.

Tohru got up. And Hatori bent over to pick up the picture, he turned around to put the picture back and Tohru put her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you so much Hatori." She told him. Tohru turned around and walked out, seeing Momiji.

"Hello." Momiji smiled up at Tohru. Tohru smiled down at him.

"What were you doing?" Momiji asked.

"Oh um just you know… asking about Shigure – Kun." Tohru said.

"Can I walk you home?" Momiji asked.

"I have to stand up to Akito!" Tohru mumbled.

"I have to go talk to Akito – Sama." Tohru said as she walked past Momiji, not meaning to be rude but at the moment she was mad at Akito.

Tohru walked into the dark room where Akito was already waiting for her. She stood up and looked at Akito.

"Give back Shigure – Kun!" Tohru said.

"Ha! You think I'll just give him back." Akito laughed.

"I'll fight you if I have to!" Tohru said.

"Just you? Just you alone?" Akito laughed evilly.

"She's not alone!" Hatori said as he walked behind him.

"Nor is he." That must have been Momiji

"I won't let you hurt Tohru – Chan." Kyo grinned as he also walked in and put his fists up.

"Trying to hurt my best friend? I don't think so." Yuki laughed.

Tohru smiled, all her friends were there, defending her.

Akito ran toward Tohru but she quickly ducked in fear and Akito tripped over her. Akito started to get up but Hatori knocked him back down with his elbow. Akito yelled out in pain and Kyo stepped on his back while Yuki grabbed his arms. Momiji ran to the other side and opened the door, seeing Shigure tied up.

"Shigure – Kun!" Momiji yelled as he ran over to him and untied him.

"Are you guys okay?" Shigure asked.

Momiji nodded and ran out of the small room into the room that everyone else was in.

"So… I can dislocate your shoulder… or you can give Shigure – Kun back to us." Kyo grinned. Akito pushed them off of him.

"Fine… take him… but next time!" Akito yelled as he stood up straight and stormed out of the room.

Tohru smiled and looked at her friends.

"Thank you very much." She smiled as she hugged each one of them individually.

"Hatori – Kun, we should be getting back. Thank you very much for what you said earlier about me… It really helped me to come in here." Tohru laughed.

Hatori nodded and put a hand on Tohru's shoulder he nodded at her again and shook his head.

"You really needed it… all you needed was someone to compliment you for once." Hatori explained.

_Was that really... all she wanted? _Kyo thought.

_Why didn't we notice?_ Yuki thought as he looked down.

"Bye!" Momiji said as he turned around to follow Hatori.

As they walked back to the house Kyo stopped Tohru, grabbing her by the shoulder. Shigure and Yuki walked on.

"Tohru… I didn't know… That was all you needed… I didn't realize it; I was only focused on beating that stupid Rat!" Kyo said.

Tohru started to cry.

"Such a burden… I'm such a burden…. Why do you worry so much? Kyo – Kun you remember on new years?" Tohru wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah I remember." Kyo said.

"You left me alone and then… You and Yuki – Kun came back… I was so happy… only for the fact that you worried. But I noticed that it was hard on you to realize it because I tried to hide it… That's just like you Kyo… Thank you very much for worrying about me because although it's hard to notice that you've done something wrong… But you… Kyo – Kun… you accept it but no one else does that… Could that be… what's on your back?" Tohru cried.

"Tohru I didn't know how hard you try not to show it… I try to hide my anger sometimes and I'm sorry if I don't but… It's okay to show it sometimes." Kyo said.

"Thank you so much!" Tohru said as she grabbed his shirt collar and him towards her, she wrapped around him tightly then pulled away and his and grabbed his hand. She ran back down to the house and smiled.

They sat down and Tohru put her hands on Kyo's chest then leaned over to kiss him. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Yuki – Kun! Don't leave those two alone in a room for too long!" Shigure yelled as he started to type.

"We all know one thing leads to another!" He added.

Tohru laughed through the kiss and then pushed her forehead against his and slowly pulled her head up.

"Kyo – Kun… I think I understand how you feel now… I know what it's like trying to hide things… We are so alike Kyo… but you and Yuki – Kun, you guys can get along because now that you just noticed me… don't you think that you can do it with other people too?" Tohru asked.

"I think you're right… I'm sorry for fighting with Yuki – Kun all the time." Kyo said as he stood up.

"Maybe someday the zodiac will have thirteen in it… someday but I'm sure… you don't have to fight to do it." Tohru nodded.

Kyo nodded back and then walked out of the room.

_We can all try to hide things… but how come when someone says something about it then other people notice when it was right in front of them the whole time? Why does that change anything… because deep down… we know what's on our back… and we notice it and we notice what's on other backs… sometimes we can see through the parts that cover in… we can still see… we can still see the good underneath. _Tohru thought as she smiled.


End file.
